Pierre Faasch Tree
=Pierre and Marie Françoise Faasch Descendants= Pierre Faasch (Pierre Faasch = Rollinger) (Unknown - before Feb 13, 1793) was born to Dominique Faasch and Marguerite in Berschbach, Mersch, Luxembourg. He married Marie Françoise Friedges on November 25, 1745, probably in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. They lived in Reckange and together they had seven children: Jean, Joseph, Catherine, Pierre, Anne Marie, Nicolas, and Marguerite. Pierre died sometime before February 13, 1793. Marie Françoise Friedges (1710 - Feb 13, 1793) was probably born in 1710. She married Pierre Faasch on November 25, 1745, porbably in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. They lived in Reckange and together they had seven children: Jean, Joseph, Catherine, Pierre, Anne Marie, Nicolas, and Marguerite. She died February 13, 1793 in Reckange at age 84. NOTE: The record records her name as Friedges or Fritges. The records also seem to have conflated her with another person, or possibly just got some of her information wrong. It says she was born on September 29, 1742 to Jean Juckels = Friedges and Anne Marie Juckels Friedges (AKA Fritges) in Reckange, with godparents Christophe Hentges of Reckange and Marie Françoise Friedges of Reckange. That birthdate obviously makes no sense since her first child was born in 1747. The records also indicate she died at 84, making 1710 a much more likely date. Children Jean Faasch = Rollinger (Sept 17, 1747 - Unknown) was born September 17, 1747 to Pierre Faasch and Marie Françoise Friedges in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. His godparents were Jean Fridges of Reckange and Eve Faasch of Berschbach (possibly an aunt or great aunt). Joseph Faasch = Rollinger (Nov 17, 1748 - Unknown) was born November 17, 1748 to Pierre Faasch and Marie Françoise Friedges in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. His godparents were Joseph Schiller of Caporal ((?)) and Marie Fridges of Reckange (possibly an aunt or great aunt). Catherine Faasch = Rollinger (Aug 30, 1751 - Unknown) was born August 30, 1751 to Pierre Faasch and Marie Françoise Friedges in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. Her godparents were Jean Niles of Reckange and Catherine Wener of Reckange. Pierre Faasch = Rollinger (Aug 17, 1754 - Unknown) was born August 17, 1754 to Pierre Faasch and Marie Françoise Friedges in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. His godparents were Pierre Duchene of Berschbach, Mersch, Luxembourg and Marguerite Fridges of Reckange (possibly an aunt or great aunt). Anne Marie Faasch = Rollinger (June 29, 1756 - Unknown) was born June 29, 1756 to Pierre Faasch and Marie Françoise Friedges in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. Her godparents were Nicolas Callé of Rollingen, Mersch, Luxembourg (possibly her first cousin) and Anne Marie Birckel of Reckange. Nicolas Faasch = Rollinger (Jan 26, 1759 - Unknown) was born January 26, 1759 to Pierre Faasch and Marie Françoise Friedges in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. His godparents were Nicoloas Hirten of Berschbach, Mersch, Luxembourg and Barbe Thomes of Reckange. Marguerite Faasch = Rollinger (Sept 2, 1762 - Nov 24, 1762) was born September 2, 1762 to Pierre Faasch and Marie Françoise Friedges in Reckange, Mersch, Luxembourg. Her godparent was François Hobscheid of Reckange. Marguerite died on November 24, 1762 at just over two months old. Category:Dominique and Marguerite Faasch Family